Please Don't Hate Me
by asadlitficwriter
Summary: Sabrina didn't mean for it to happen, but when she found herself throwing up and late, she knew exactly what was going on. But she was terrified of how her family would react.


**!TRIGGER WARNINGS!**

**This one shot includes mention of depression, mention of loneliness, and mention of attempted suicide. If any of these things may affect you, proceed with caution or do not read at all.**

**Note: This is loosely based on a fan fiction called Between You And Me(Puckabrina) written by EllaKurtz on Wattpad. I would recommend reading that first, but if you don't want to, the general plot is that Puck is put under a love spell by Daphne. Initially, the only way to break the spell is for Sabrina to kiss him. When she does, the spell is broken but has some interesting side effects, one of which includes spontaneous sex drives. I am, however changing the plot line of Henry, Veronica, and Basil being in Manhattan. They will remain in Ferryport Landing. I hope you enjoy the story, happy reading!**

**Ages:**

**Sabrina - 16**

**Puck - appears 16**

**Henry- 38**

**Veronica- 37**

**Granny Relda - 67**

**Sabrina's POV:**

I was covered in vomit that morning.

At first, my reaction was that Puck did it. I mean, what intolerable asshole wouldn't put some disgusting gunk on you when you're sleeping? But I knew it wasn't him. It was me, I was sick.

At least, that was what I kept telling everyone, but I knew it was something else. Something that I felt so stupid for it to have happened to me. I thought I was careful.

Granny Relda was standing over me when I woke up, her face covered in worry. At that point, I had been feeling sick for about two weeks, constantly vomiting, getting period cramps even when I hadn't been on my period in months. I knew what was wrong, I knew what was happening to me.

"We need to get you to a doctor, _Liebling_!" Granny cried.

I knew what would happen if we went. "No, Granny, I'm fine." I protested as she pinched her nose and attempted to use a paper towel to wipe the vomit off my clothes.

"Sabrina, something is very wrong with you. You haven't caught anything in years. I'll give Nurse Sprat a call. " She said.

I sighed when she exited the room. _This can't be happening_ I thought to myself. _I don't want to know._

Still, I found myself dragging my body out of bed, getting in the shower, getting dressed, and putting my hair up before walking down the stairs into the kitchen.

We left for the hospital a half-hour later.

. . .

While we were in the waiting room, my anxiety grew by the second, to the point of me shaking uncontrollably.

"Sabrina Grimm," A nurse called after opening the door into the doctor's office. I looked over in the door's direction. locking eyes with the nurse. Granny stood and I followed her, still fully aware that I was probably about to die.

The nurse led us into Nurse Sprat's office. Granny sat in a chair by a set of cabinets and I sat on top of the hospital bed. I looked down at my lap, picking at my fingers as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

Nurse Sprat finally walked in. Immediately, Granny stood to give her a hug, I did the same. She asked a few questions that revolved around my overall health. Things like: do you take any medicine? Allergy pills and vitamins, When was your last doctor's appointment? Granny answered when I was fourteen, although I had no memory of it, When was your last period? I blurted out a few months ago before I could think otherwise. Granny looked at me questioningly, Nurse Sprat did the same, but continued on with: When was your last flu shot? Granny also answered when I was seven.

After a few minutes, we finished the questions and Nurse Sprat left the room for a few minutes. I couldn't breathe while she was gone, in fear that Granny was going to say something, but she kept quiet.

She asked more questions about my symptoms. How often have you been throwing up? Any headaches? Have you had changes in appetite?

"Okay," Nurse Sprat began, pausing as if her next words would may or may not destroy the world. " I think we'll need a urine sample."

So, I peed in a cup.

Nurse Sprat returned, her face practically in shock. She didn't know what to say it seemed. So, instead, she handed a piece of paper with the test results on it to Granny.

Granny didn't say anything after that, and I didn't even have to look at the sheet to know.

I was pregnant with Puck's baby.

We were halfway to Granny's house before I said anything.

"Granny, you have to say something," I said to her, looking out of the car window, refusing to meet her eyes.

"I just -," Granny was practically on the verge of tears. "I just don't know what Henry and Veronica are going to say. You're careful. I mean, do you even know whose it is?"

I swallowed. This is the last thing I wanted them to know. What was Dad going to say? "Puck's," I sighed, there was no point in lying about it anyways. Granny was silent. "When did you –? Why?"

"I didn't mean for it to happen it just...did? A few months ago, Daphne put a love spell on Puck and the only way to break it was – "

"A kiss," Granny cut in. "You don't have to explain, I know the rest."

"You do?"

"Yes," I looked over at Granny and saw the frown on her face. I could tell by her remorse expression that she didn't want to elaborate.

The rest of the car ride was silent after that.

I went straight to my room when we returned home. Thankfully, the house was mostly empty. Dad and Mom were at work and Red and Daphne were out with a few of their other friends. I couldn't tell if it was my pregnancy hormones or my actual emotions but I wanted to burst into tears. Another part of me wanted to go and punch Puck in the face, but it wouldn't matter how many upper cuts or punches in the stomach I gave him, because it would be incomparable to the way he knocked me up. At the same time, however, the only thing I wanted to do was go cry in his arms. And, much to my surprise, I did.

I got out of my bed, whipped away the snot and tears, and marched down the hall to Puck's room. I knocked, which was something I never did, and wrapped my arms around him the second he opened the door. I sobbed in shakes for what felt like hours.

"Hey, hey, " Puck said in a soft voice. I looked up a him. His hair was more frazzled than usual. It was obvious that he had woken up to me knocking – or crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked me, caring way more about me in those two words than he had ever seemed to in his life.

"I'm- ," I ran out of the room.

I hid in my room until Mom called me down for dinner. Even then, I told her I wasn't hungry, but I was also carrying a baby, meaning that I needed to feed another person, so I went.

Dinner was okay, awkward, to say the least. Granny had made her infamous orange and black spaghetti, a sympathy meal no less, along with a basket of blue garlic knots and a side of rainbow salad.

The majority of it was regular family conversations, talking about our day, and of course Puck and Daphne challenging each other to see who could fit the most meatballs in their mouths.

I laughed when Puck won. It didn't surprise me at all. After all, he could fly, shape shift, and breath fire.

I clutched my stomach when I thought of that. I knew I would love my child no matter what happened but what if it had wings or could shape shift or could breath fire? What would happen if the baby harmed itself?

Mom spoke up, "Did you figure out why you were throwing up?" she asked both me and Granny. Granny nodded her head in response.

"Oh, good! Have they prescribed any medicine?"

Granny answered for me again. "Nothing out the ordinary. A few antibiotics and some," Granny cleared her throat. "prenatal vitamins," It came out as a mumble that was barely audible but I knew that everyone was about to know when I saw Dad's expression change to shock and watched as Puck's face dropped at the term.

"What was that?" Dad asked.

Granny mumbled again.

"Mom, what did you say?" Dad raised his voice again, something I had only seen him do to Granny once before.

"Prenatal vitamins," Granny said, her voice much clearer this time.

Everyone was suddenly incredibly interested at the floor.

"Sabrina, Mom, Veronica," Dad said, gesturing for us to go up the stairs and to Mom and Dad's bedroom.

"You should come too," Granny said to Puck. Puck mumbled a few things under his breath then stood up and followed us upstairs.

Dad locked the door behind him and turned to me. "Please, tell me that this isn't happening."

"It is," I said. It was the only thing I had managed to get out.

"Whose is it?" Dad's voice was firm and I could tell he was trying to refrain from screaming at me.

I locked eyes with Puck and a tear slipped out of my eye.

"What were you two thinking?!"

"I wasn't," Puck said.

Dad etched closer to him. "I swear to God, if you-,"

"He didn't, Dad," I began. "Daphne put him under a love spell a few months ago. The only way to break it was a kiss. We decided to get together while he was under it and so obviously we kissed a few times. I didn't know at first but-,"

Puck cut in. "I kept pressuring her because one of the side effects was having these weird sex drives, so we did."

"But I was completely okay with it."

"Are you two insane?" Dad yelled. "Sabrina you are sixteen years old and you're carrying my grandchild, whose father is a fairy that can't even manage give himself a bath more than once a month! I can't believe you could-,"

"Henry, stop," Mom said. "They're kids, they don't know how to handle this either, the least we can offer them is a little bit of compassion."

"She's a teenager, we can't-,"

"So was I."

"What?"

"When I was Sabrina's age, I had my first boyfriend. We both wanted to get married to each other one day so we decided to loose our virginities to each other. I found out that I was pregnant a few weeks later. A girl who I thought was my best friend helped me get a test. I didn't know what to do or how to tell my family so I kept it a secret but my friend told the entire school what was going on and my brother and sister found out. They told my parents,"

I kept watching her as she told the story. At that point she began to tear up. Mom continued.

"After that, they completely ignored me. They didn't kick me out they just acted like they didn't want me to be a part of the family anymore. Like I was such a disappointment to the point that there was no point in associating with me. It hurt the most when my brother stopped taking to me. We were twins and we told each other everything. A few months later though, I lost the baby. Even after then, my family treated me the same. My boyfriend left for some lowlife cheerleader and they might of gotten married later or something but not that I care anymore." Mom looked at Dad and smiled, then frowned.

"Everyone bullied me at school. People kept dumping out my morning coffee or calling me a slut then continuing to give me birth control or Plan B. I told myself that it would stop once I graduated but even then it didn't. Everyone found out that I went to the community college near my old high school and proceeded to do the same things. But when I moved into my first apartment my address was leaked," Mom laughed one of those laughs you let out when you know you're about to cry. She then told the rest in shaky sobs, resembling mine from earlier.

"People were so determined to make my life a living hell just because I made a stupid mistake in high school. They kept mailing me hate letters and telling me to kill myself. I became so depressed and lonely to the point that I couldn't take it anymore. I tried to overdose but something willed me to stop. Then I met your dad and I was okay. But, Henry, all I'm saying is I went through that and I barely made it out. So the least we can do is help her."

"'Roni..."

Mom ignored him. "What do you want to do?"

"Can Puck and I talk alone for a minute?" I asked.

Everyone in the room left.

"I wanna keep it." I said before Puck could mention anything else.

Puck ignored the question and asked, "Am I good to you?"

"Of course you are, I mean sometimes the pranks get a little annoying but you've never stopped caring about me. Why would you ask that now?"

"I don't think I would be a good dad."

"Puck I know we insult each other...a lot, but you are one of the most loyal, sweet, and compassionate people I know," I smile. "You are going to be an amazing father."

"I just don't want to fuck everything up like my dad did."

"You're dad is insane for not seeing what an amazing person you are. I don't care what we have or who our baby becomes but you will be a great father, I promise."

"You wouldn't be so bad at this parenting thing either." Puck smirked then chuckled. "Grimm, I don't know if this has crossed your mind or anything but, even though I was under a love spell, I love you. I will always love you."

"I love you too, fairy boy." I smiled. Puck leaned forward and kissed me on my forehead. And right then in that moment, I felt okay.

. . .

_April 25,_

_Well, almost Seven months later, I gave birth to a baby girl. We named her Alison. Contrary to Mom's story, everyone at school was quite accepting after awhile. Puck and I are very excited. He just got a job(can you believe it?) He's also been dropping subtle hints at a proposal. I warned him not to spend too much money on a ring, though. Titiana was so happy to find out that she had a granddaughter, we even took Allison to Faerie to introduce her to everyone. She's defiantly a people person! I have to nurse her now but I'll update later. Goodbye!_

**That's the one shot! Hope you guys enjoy it. I'm planning on the rest of the one shots I write on here will have the same plot line of Sabrina being pregnant or a teen mom. I should publish another soon, please REVIEW as it really helps me out and helps me grow as a writer. Thank you all so much for reading, until next time!**

**~ bailey**


End file.
